Empatía
by JYue
Summary: Sai no era un experto cuando se trataba de personas y emociones, pero sabía lo suficiente para notar que algo andaba mal con Naruto. Ahora estaba en sus manos ver cómo solucionar el problema y traer al viejo Naruto de regreso. SaiNaru.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Probablemente nunca lo haga…

* * *

**Empatía**

La medianoche se acercaba ya, acompañada por el típico calor somnoliento de la temporada otoñal. En medio de las sombras nocturnas estaba Sai, manteniendo guardia sobre la rama de un recio árbol, observando en silencio. La luz plateada de la luna era tenue, la quietud del ambiente tranquilizante, creando la atmosfera óptima para el flujo de los pensamientos. Sin tener algo más en qué concentrarse, el pálido ninja se sumió en reflexión, haciendo un recuento de las últimas semanas.

Quizá sus habilidades con las personas podían señalarse entre las peores de todos los habitantes de Konoha, tal como Sakura solía recordarle siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad. Sin embargo, a Sai le gustaba pensar que sus capacidades ninja le ayudaban de alguna manera a compensar su falta de sensibilidad. Y era justo en base a esa capacidad perceptiva, trabajada a la perfección durante años de arduo entrenamiento, que Sai había llegado a la conclusión de que las cosas no andaban bien con Naruto.

Al principio le tomó cierto tiempo y diligente observación de su parte ubicar lo que no encajaba en la conducta del enérgico ninja, pero poco a poco fue separando las anomalías. Los primeros indicios en llamar la atención de Sai fueron la considerable reducción de insultos por parte de Uzumaki ante sus comentarios, fuesen dirigidos a él o a Sakura. Estaba claro para Sai que sus palabras no se habían tornado menos ofensivas de la noche a la mañana, teniendo como prueba fidedigna de esto las constantes golpizas de su temperamental compañera de equipo. Ahí no había cambios, así que debía tratarse de otra cosa.

Lo siguiente en entrar a la atención de Sai fue como el rubio, por lo general siempre ávido de llenar los silencios de toda situación, recientemente estaba rodeado de un aura de solemnidad inusual. Sai extrañaba el parloteo insulso del otro ninja; que la mayoría de las veces él se abstuviese de participar en las conversaciones no quería decir que no prestase atención a las palabras de los demás. Puede que fuese él quien más atención estaba prestando cuando los demás se ocupaban en hablar y hablar.

Era justo gracias a esos monólogos despreocupados de Naruto que Sai llegó a conocerle un poco más, desde sus manierismos al expresarse, hasta su peculiar punto de vista sobre el rumbo que pretendía llevar a Konoha al conseguir el puesto de Hokage. Sai aprovechaba toda oportunidad para obtener datos, y si bien esa información podría ser tomada como inútil por otras personas, para él no era así.

"Aunque lo que dice a veces sí suena como tonterías." Reflexionó Sai con una sonrisa.

Eso era lo que extrañaba de Naruto, la facilidad con que este le acercaba a todo un mundo de sensaciones de las que antes se creía incapaz de experimentar. No obstante, Naruto se volvía cada vez menos responsivo, por consiguiente privando a Sai de su ración de emociones. Mayor razón para el inexpresivo ninja de intentar traer de regreso al viejo Uzumaki Naruto.

La primera técnica que utilizó en su intento de hacer reaccionar al otro ninja estaba basada en los tempranos días de su amistad: molestar a Naruto. La visita de ambos a las aguas termales de la aldea fue la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en acción. Sin embargo, ni siquiera un solo golpe o una palabra ofensiva había obtenido cuando intentó alcanzar la entrepierna de Uzumaki con la excusa de comprobar la hombría de éste. El rubio se había limitado a detener la mano de Sai y alejarse en silencio hacia la orilla.

"Sai, sé que probablemente no entiendas esto, pero…" le dijo Naruto mientras salía del agua y se enredaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura. "No haces ese tipo de cosas así como así ¿está bien?" dicho esto, se retiró.

Naruto había tenido razón. Sai no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué su acción tuvo tan distinto recibimiento; cualquier otro día el rubio le hubiese gritado un par de minutos antes de olvidar el asunto y volver a sonreírle. Además, Naruto nunca antes se había alejado de él de esa manera. Sai era inexperto en cuanto a sentimientos, pero la sensación que se expandió por su pecho al ver a Uzumaki alejarse en silencio ciertamente no se sintió bien.

El primer intento había fallado. Sai seguía sin saber qué causaba la extraña actitud de su amigo. Mas, con la perseverancia de un buen artista, el pálido ninja no desistió en su investigación; al contrario, renovó sus esfuerzos. Prestaba ahora mayor atención a la actitud de Uzumaki, y fue así como dio con más peculiaridades.

Acompañando al nuevo silencio de Naruto llegaron lapsos de ensimismamiento en el antes activo adolescente. El rubio actuaba de modo automático, cumpliendo con cualquier actividad que se le pidiese, pero sin el antiguo entusiasmo característico de él. El cambio comenzaba a alarmar al resto del Equipo 7, llegando al punto que incluso Kakashi, en su apática forma de expresarse, había externado su preocupación.

"Hmm… tu cuota de quejas y lloriqueos no se ha cumplido esta semana, Naruto." Había bromeado Kakashi durante el camino de regreso de una misión rango C. "Cuidado, porque podría acostumbrarme."

El viejo Naruto aparecía brevemente en esas ocasiones, soltando una larga carcajada y alguna broma amigable. Estas ocurrencias eran para Sai como un rayo de luz entre las impenetrables tinieblas, una bocanada de aire fresco en medio del oceánico silencio. Sin embargo, esto nunca duraba mucho, y el silencio retornaba con el doble de pesadez, acrecentando ese sentimiento de vacío que Sai llevaba experimentando en los últimos días.

Esto llevó a Sai a pasar a una nueva táctica, inspirada por un comentario de Rock Lee. Alguna vez escuchó Sai decir al extrovertido ninja verde lo maravilloso que resultaba la actividad física cuando uno se siente decaído. Sai, en todo momento listo para adquirir nuevos conocimientos sobre el comportamiento humano, anotó en su libreta el consejo de Lee: Hacer una enérgica caminata por la aldea siempre ayuda a recuperar el poder de la juventud.

Sai no demoró en poner en práctica su plan, enviando a una de sus creaciones de tinta con un mensaje escrito para Naruto. El mensaje consistía en un urgente llamado para Uzumaki por parte de Sai, pidiéndole verse de inmediato en la cima de la montaña de los Hokages.

El estoico ninja nunca terminaba de sorprenderse de la inmensa energía que el rubio poseía. Naruto había tardado un poco menos de cinco minutos en alcanzar la cima de la montaña, donde Sai le esperaba sentado con una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

"Sai…" había dicho Naruto, sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano mientras intentaba regular su respiración agitada. "¿Qué…? Oh, dios… ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas decirme?"

"Nada, en realidad." Fue la respuesta del pálido ninja, despreocupado.

"¿Qué…?" comenzó Naruto, su rostro contraído en un gesto de incredulidad. "¿Cómo… cómo que nada?" miró boquiabierto al otro ninja.

"¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Sai, sonriente.

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó el rubio, exasperado. "¡Tu nota decía que necesitabas hablar conmigo! ¡Que era urgente!"

"Mentí." La sonrisa de Sai se ensanchó. Era bueno ver algún tipo de expresión en Uzumaki.

"Oh, no… ¡No atravesé media aldea y subí una maldita montaña corriendo por nada!" se quejó Naruto, señalando acusadoramente al otro adolescente. "¡Más te vale darme una razón, Sai, o te juro…!"

"Me haces sentir bien." Interrumpió Sai. "¿Es eso razón suficiente para verte?"

"Sai…" había dicho Naruto, sentándose resignado a un lado del pálido shinobi. "No tienes idea de las cosas que dices…" se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando recostado en el suelo de roca. "Eres la persona más rara que conozco ¿sabes? Y mira que yo conozco _muchas_ personas raras."

Sai recordaba complacido cómo el enojo había desaparecido de las facciones del otro ninja, dándole un vislumbre de su calida personalidad. Ese día fue un reforzador positivo para continuar con su investigación; el Naruto que causaba ese misterioso cosquilleo en su interior aún existía, sólo era cuestión de hacerlo salir a la superficie.

Aquel día en la cima de la montaña había sido como dar un pequeño sorbo de agua a una persona sedienta; el pálido ninja estaba ávido de experimentar más de esas valiosas emociones. Sin embargo, incluso Sai comprendía que hacer correr al rubio por la aldea una y otra vez no era una táctica conveniente. Necesitaba hallar otra manera de sacar a flote las emociones de Uzumaki.

Fue por accidente que descubrió una nueva técnica para esto; había sido mientras observaba una sesión de entrenamiento entre Naruto y Sakura. Sai disfrutaba contemplar a sus compañeros sentado desde la distancia, tomando nota de las actitudes de éstos; por ejemplo, la manera en que Naruto se contenía al practicar con Haruno, utilizando sólo poco más que la fuerza necesaria para lidiar con la joven.

Por lo regular el rubio no tenía problemas para evadir a Sakura, pero ese día uno de los descomunales golpes de ésta logró atravesar la defensa de Naruto; el enérgico ninja fue tomado por sorpresa, siendo lanzado por el impacto varios metros a la distancia. Por resolución del destino, el trayecto del cuerpo de Uzumaki fue obstruido nada menos que por el estoico miembro restante del Equipo 7.

El impacto no fue tan intenso y Sai, siempre listo a expandir sus conocimientos en la experiencia humana, aprovechó el momento para registrar el sentir del cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo, firme, cálido y húmedo a causa de la actividad física. Sai decidió que se trataba de una sensación agradable.

Un par de segundos después el rubio se recuperó de la colisión, apoyándose en su brazo derecho para levantarse un poco mientras sus ojos azules recién abiertos trataban de conectar los acontecimientos en su cabeza. El gesto de genuino espanto en las facciones de Naruto al mirarle provocó en Sai el deseo de sonreír.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la piel bronceada de Naruto, bajando despacio por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la comisura de sus labios. Sai extendió sus dedos para atrapar la caprichosa gota, rozando ligeramente el labio inferior del otro adolescente en el proceso. El estoico ninja sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación parecida a una suave descarga recorriéndole el cuerpo. Juzgando por la rigidez que adquirió el cuerpo de Naruto y la rojiza coloración de sus mejillas Sai pensó probable que el rubio experimentase algo parecido.

Así que el contacto físico era la nueva estrategia de Sai. A partir de entonces buscaba toda ocasión para tocar al otro shinobi. Ligeros toques, sutiles roces, acercamientos frecuentes, con ello obteniendo siempre una respuesta de Naruto, la mayoría de las veces parecida a la de aquel día de entrenamiento: sorpresa, sonrojos y titubeos. Todo esto era un mundo nuevo para Sai, y él disfrutaba explorándolo.

No obstante, Sai seguía siendo inexperto en el complicado tema del contacto físico, así que recurrió a sus fieles libros en busca de nueva información para poner en práctica. Buena cantidad de autores concordaban en que los abrazos eran la muestra de afecto por excelencia entre los amigos. De igual manera, había ciertas frases que Sai había repasado para utilizar cuando se presentase la ocasión. Y poco tuvo que esperar Sai para que dicha oportunidad se diese, entrando en acción al final de la última misión asignada al Equipo 7.

"Oye, Naruto." dijo Sai, deteniéndose unos pasos por detrás de los demás.

"¿Huh?" el rubio dejó de avanzar y se dirigió hacia el otro ninja. "¿Qué pasa, Sai?"

En cuanto Uzumaki estuvo dentro de su rango de alcance Sai entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del sorprendido adolescente. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación abrumadora llenando su pecho y expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Podía oler el aroma de Naruto, fresco y varonil, tan tentador que por un momento casi olvidó sus frases preparadas. Pero Sai era un buen ninja y como tal se enfocó en continuar con el plan.

"Eres una persona muy especial para mí, Naruto." Dijo Sai, separándose lo suficiente para mirar directo a los ojos azules del otro ninja, los cuales se encontraban de momento abiertos a su máxima capacidad. "Te quiero. Ojalá podamos estar juntos para siempre."

Con eso Sai se separó de Uzumaki, sonriendo complacido. Naruto no había dicho mucho y tampoco se había movido en lo más mínimo, pero el pálido ninja confiaba en que el rubio simplemente estuviese abrumado por el gran momento de amistad que compartieron. Sai se giró despreocupado hacia los miembros restantes del equipo; Kakashi se limitó a arquear una ceja en su dirección, mientras que Sakura parecía a punto de sufrir un aneurisma y un infarto al mismo tiempo. Seguro de haber logrado su cometido, Sai se retiró de regreso a su hogar.

Lamentablemente, el plan de Sai debía haber tenido algún fallo imprevisto, pues a partir de ese día Naruto lo evitaba como la peste. Eran ya tres días transcurridos desde el abrazo, en los cuales Uzumaki había hecho todo lo posible por evitarle. Sai comenzaba a extrañar al rubio. Antes por lo menos podía estar cerca de Naruto aunque éste permaneciese ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ahora ni siquiera eso le era permitido.

Por esto mismo era que estaba ahí en ese momento, montando guardia en medio de la noche afuera del hogar de Naruto; era lo más cercano que podía estar al rubio de ojos azules. Ya varias horas habían transcurrido, y Sai las aprovechó para tratar de encontrar sentido a las ocurrencias de las últimas semanas. La única conclusión a la que llegaba siempre era que no había podido descifrar qué problema acosaba a su amigo, y que su plan de animarle resultó ser un rotundo fracaso.

Ese era el curso de sus pensamientos, el cual fue interrumpido por la apertura repentina de una de las ventanas del apartamento que vigilaba. El pálido ninja dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, dando con la figura de Uzumaki Naruto mirándole en pijama y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Naruto, su voz sonando impaciente. "¿Piensas decirme algo o pretendes seguir ahí sin hacer nada por el resto de la noche?"

"¿Me estás invitando a pasar?" preguntó Sai. Últimamente no podía estar seguro de lo que el rubio en verdad quería decirle.

"¡Sí, Sai, te estoy invitando a pasar!" exclamó Uzumaki, exasperado. "¡Ahora sube de una buena vez, antes de que cambie de opinión!"

Sai no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces, así que de un salto llegó al pequeño balcón del apartamento de Naruto. El rubio lo esperaba ahí, recargado contra el barandal de metal, mirándole en silencio con los labios apretados en un gesto de infantil molestia. El estoico ninja concluyó que enojo dirigido hacia él era mejor que ningún tipo de emoción.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Naruto, mirando de reojo al otro ninja. "¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Sai?"

"No lo sé." respondió Sai escuetamente. "¿Cuál es mi problema?"

"¡No me vengas con eso, Sai! ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!" replicó Uzumaki, acercándose molesto al otro joven. "¡Las miradas, los roces y, por los Hokages, ese abrazo! ¿Qué se supone que significan todas esas cosas? ¿Qué diantres pretendes?"

"Hacerte sentir mejor." dijo Sai, algo desorientado por la molestia del otro ninja. "Esa era la idea."

"¿Hacerme sentir mejor?" repitió el rubio, confundido. "¿Y quién dice que he estado sintiéndome mal?"

"Yo lo digo. Estos últimas semanas has estado… distinto." Sai cruzó los brazos y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro. "Has estado callado, casi no sonríes, y has visitado el Ichiraku Ramen menos de lo usual. Creo…" se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos. "Creo que me preocupé. No me gusta verte así."

Volvió a mirar a Naruto y, para alivio de Sai, el enojo se había borrado del rostro de éste. Se permitió un momento para admirar a su amigo vestido en pijama y con su ridículo gorro de dormir, el cabello rubio algo desarreglado enmarcando su rostro, cuya piel lucía delicada bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Era bueno volver a estar cerca de Naruto, su presencia llenaba un vacío del que hasta entonces no se había percatado.

"Vaya…" dijo Naruto, sorprendido. "Dejando de lado lo acosador que sonó todo eso, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sí, he estado algo… confundido últimamente." inhaló profundo, contuvo el aire unos segundos, y luego lo dejó salir en un suspiro resignado. "Todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes?"

"¿Lo es?"

"Sí. Exactamente por eso. Por ser tan… ¡tan raro!" se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y comenzó a doblarlo y desdoblarlo ansiosamente. "Eso es sobre lo que he estado pensando desde hace varias semanas, en qué tanto de tu rareza puedo aguantar." Giró hacia Sai, buscando una reacción o comentario, pero no obtuvo nada más que la mirada inexpresiva del otro joven. "¡Por dios, jamás entenderé por qué demonios me interesé en ti!" tomó un respiro antes de continuar. "Me gustas, Sai. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir eso?"

"Creo que sí." dijo Sai, alegre de por fin estar comprendiendo lo que ocurría. "Leí una vez un libro al respecto, _Icha Icha-algo_. Aunque creo que deberíamos tener mucho menos ropa para que fuera como en el libro…"

"¡No!" exclamó Naruto, apresurándose a detener a Sai que ya comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. "No, Sai, eso… digamos que ese libro es para lectores avanzados ¿está bien?"

"Debo buscar un libro para principiantes, entonces." Reflexionó Sai, haciendo una nota mental de visitar cuanto antes la biblioteca de la aldea. "No quisiera equivocarme."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Naruto, colocando su mano sobre el pecho del otro. "Podemos improvisar. Somos ninjas, después de todo. Además… aquel abrazo no estuvo tan mal…"

El pálido adolescente asintió y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro ninja, después atrayéndole suavemente hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Los profundos ojos azules del rubio se suavizaron de inmediato y sus labios se tensaron en una pequeña sonrisa, señal de aprobación de las acciones del otro joven. Apareció en el pecho de Sai otra vez esa sensación de calidez y, tomando el consejo de Uzumaki de improvisar, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de éste.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, y Sai lo imitó. Fue así, con los ojos cerrados en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, que sus labios se encontraron, un roce leve que disparó el ritmo cardiaco de Sai, algo que no había ocurrido ni en las más peligrosas situaciones. Dejó que Naruto guiara la situación, disfrutando el tranquilo ritmo de sus labios unidos. Ese instante, con el cuerpo de Naruto irradiando su calor sobre el suyo mientras compartían un beso, le hacía sentir verdaderamente humano por primera vez.

El beso terminó poco después y los dos muchachos se separaron, aunque manteniéndose dentro del espacio personal del uno y el otro. El único sonido en medio de la noche eran sus respiraciones suaves, acompasadas después del contacto compartido. Sai sonrió al descubrir la sonrisa de Naruto aún visible en sus labios.

"Estás feliz." Declaró Sai.

"Lo estoy." Respondió Naruto, divertido ante la peculiar manera de expresarse del otro ninja.

Sai había cumplido su misión, ahí estaba de nuevo el muchacho alegre y enérgico que tanto extrañó en esos días. Sentía la tranquilidad irradiando del rubio, su ánimo recobrado. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad y, si Naruto estaba alegre, Sai podía sentirse así también. Era un extraño tipo de empatía lo que Uzumaki causaba en él.

Estaban por iniciar un nuevo lazo, el cual el pálido ninja planeaba explorar a fondo. El contacto físico era sólo el primer paso a un mundo entero de sensaciones, experiencias y, lo que más anhelaba en su interior, sentimientos.

La sonrisa de Naruto continuaba ahí, y sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse al sentir del otro. Mientras acercaba de nuevo sus labios hacia los del rubio, Sai sonrió también. Tendría que trabajar duro para llegar pronto a esos libros para lectores avanzados.

* * *

A/N: Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Estoy tratando de tomar práctica en esto, sería muy apreciado que me dieran su opinión al respecto. Siempre es bueno saber qué tan creíbles resultan estas cosas :)


End file.
